


The Dark Lady and Her Companion

by RangerSylv32



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Elves, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Horde Centric, Hurt/Comfort, Little Ranger, M/M, Orphan - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Sylvanas Windrunner Has Feelings, Sylvanas makes a friend, Two Lonely Souls in need of a friend, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerSylv32/pseuds/RangerSylv32
Summary: Sylvanas meets a young elven child in Stormheim and a friendship forms, will she discover more about the enigmatic little ranger who looks up to her? Their adventures start in the broken isles and continue through Kalimdor as the Banshee Queen and Warchief of the Horde finds a kindred spirit in the form of an orphaned child and she will do anything to protect her or roll her eyes due to the mischief the little elf causes.I started writing this in Tumblr and I will continue to do so I just wanted to share it here too. Sylvanas makes a little friend. This is set during legion and may go into bfa.
Relationships: Dark Ranger Ariele/Dark Ranger Velanora, Halduron Brightwing/Aethas Sunreaver, Nathanos Blightcaller/Sylvanas Windrunner, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Thalyssra/Valtrois (Warcraft)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Mini Ranger-General!

**Author's Note:**

> Little Ranger Meets her hero, while the banshee gains a friend....sort of.

Sylvanas Windrunner looked over at her wrecked ship with a glare, sure she could have another built it still angered her. “An obstacle that will not stop me.” she muttered and started the work of covering her tracks, this time she did not want her dark rangers or even her champion following her as she felt she could succeed without them. Not to mention he could handle missions and coordination of her rangers, forsaken, horde; he was one of the very few she trusted. 

The banshee’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a child’s voice, she moved soundlessly through the brush til she saw the source. Sitting on a wooden gate was a young high elf girl around 12-13 years old, she had blue eyes, red hair, and looked like she needed new clothes and some food. She held a bow in her hand and quiver with only two arrows; Sylvanas could see where the rest had gone. The girl had a serious expression on her face as she surveyed her surroundings, behind her was a makeshift fort with a small fire, there were few belongings close by; enough to pick up and just leave. “Alright Arthas! you come out now!” she yelled, straightening herself up to her full height, she then leapt off the gate and grabbed a stuffed animal with what appeared to be tin armour on a stuffed nightsaber, she placed it in front of her and jumped back onto the gate. “I am Sylvanas Windrunner! Ranger- General of ….Silvermoon? yea…Silvermoon you are not welcome here!” she then fired a shot at the stuffed sabercat, the arrow missed. “That was a warning shot!”

Sylvanas smirked and watched quietly, she did have better things to do yes but this little girl was making her curious, _Where were this girl’s parents? Did she have parents? Why is she out here? I should just go, she is not my concern_ She was about to leave when the girl started to speak again, “Arthas! I said go away!” 

“Right, because that worked so well last time…” the warchief said sarcastically under her breath. She continued to watch the girl for a few more moments before walking away, she was not paying attention to the small string her foot caught, a bucket of cold water poured on Sylvanas’s head catching her off guard. That grabbed the girls attention, “Who goes there?”

The banshee queen wanted to strangle that girl but she had to admit this was a good little security system, she turned around and walked out of the shadows and tree cover to face the armed and not so dangerous “Ranger-General.”

“You are invading on elf territory, explain yourself!” the girl demanded, she was aiming her arrow at Sylvanas who looked unphased, _she needs to work on her form._

“I am only passing through, and as you can see I am an elf like you,” Sylvanas said, keeping her voice even.

“I have never seen you before you are not Quel’dorei…or are you?” the girl was confused, she had never seen an elf like the one that stood before her. 

“Well, I am a high elf like you but I am undead,” she decided to be transparent to this girl, what did surprise her was her ignorance. “And who are you with such authority?”

“I am Sylvanas Windrunner, I am the Ranger-General,” The girl announced as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. She looked serious in this even if it was not her true name.

“I see, Sylvanas. I am…Lindsay…Lindsay Ravensun.” Sylvanas smirked again, _two can play it that game_ she thought. 

The girl nodded and then opened the small gate, “You may pass then, but no stealing. I caught that fish fair and square” she pointed to the small fish on a pan she was trying to cook.

Sylvanas looked at it, “did you not learn to prepare the fish?” She asked.

“No, I do not know how” the girl replied but did not elaborate further, the look in her eyes changed from steely blue to ones filled with a brief sadness. 

Sylvanas sighed, and kept telling herself this child was not her concern; she had a mission to fulfill but she supposed she could instruct the girl on a few things. _then I am gone_ she told herself and then another thought occurred to her, _she doesn't know me…_

“Do you want some? as you are just passing through you might need something to eat,” the little sylvanas asked almost in a tone that mirrored the dark lady’s thoughts; the same tone of “If I must.”

“No, I already ate on the way, I guess I could at least help my Ranger General out with her fish.” She replied in all the sincerity she could muster. _I do not appear to scare her either_ Sylvanas realised, there this little girl was ordering her around, pointing an arrow at her, and staring straight back at her with willful blue eyes, the anger within almost rose because of it. 

“Thank you,” the girl said begrudgingly, apparently Sylvanas was not welcome and she did not like accepting help. 

Sylvanas spent the next few hours preparing and cooking the fish she made sure her living mini me watched and did not wander. By the time she was done the girl had loosened up a little but revealed nothing, it was clear that like the warchief she kept her cards close to her chest and she was very mistrustful.

They sat by the fire while one of them ate and other observed, the girl had on boots that were worn and too small as her toes were now showing, her trousers looked like shorts and her tunic looked like it shrunk. This girl needed new clothes and her long ankle length hair needed brushing, she looked pale in the firelight and almost gaunt now that sylvanas was getting a better look at her, she also looked tired and forlorn, _her mask is falling off_ she thought. “So Lady Windrunner what are you doing out here?”

“Guarding the elf gates, you see those are gates,” she pointed, “and I am an elf, ergo elf gates. I have heard tale of an undead army led by prince arthas menethil. So far he has not broken through.” She indicated the armoured stuffed saber cat that had seen better days. “It has been a tiring task but I must protect my people even if it means my death.” the little ranger said solemnly, she was resigned to her inevitable fate. 

“What a difficult job you have,” Sylvanas said, only briefly thinking back to when she lived, this girl echoed the old sentiment. She began to wonder just how much this girl had heard or been told. 

“It is, but someone must do it and I am depended on for protection, my rangers look to me for guidance.” the girl says between bites of her fish. 

A ghost of a smile appears on the undead high elf's face, again so much like she was in life. _How sad that girl will be, when she learns the truth, would she still look at me like the hero she thinks I was? I will say nothing, she will follow me and…_

“I am tired, make yourself at home if you want but dont stay long, I have things to do,” the girl said and retreated to her little fort that was slumped against the tree.

Sylvanas nodded and started to sing softly, hoping the girl would fall asleep faster so that she could just leave. This child was not her responsibility, yet…she grabbed a parchment and pencil and wrote a little message before leaving into the night. Her mission needed to be fulfilled if the forsaken were to have a future.


	2. Second Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little girl follows Sylvanas of her own free will and nearly gets into trouble along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luthiene is a little spitfire! Sylvanas secretly is concerned for her safety.

The sun rises through the trees waking up the forest and giving light to the dim embers that remained of the fire from the night before. The animals in the forest would be waking to the small Warzone in the clearing that had been made by the little Ranger General. Several arrows poked out of the ground or stuck in the trees themselves, the saber cat was still unscathed and sitting by the small gate with dew on its fur. A bow was laid carelessly by the gate and the quiver beside it with only two arrows inside. There was also a small pack with very little inside sitting against the stick fort

“I…am…in charge!” the girl awoke with a start, whatever the dream was it was scary. She rubbed her eyes and looked out her little window, the lady was gone.  _ Who was that? _ She wondered, “Lindsay Ravensun…” she said the name aloud and brushed back a stray red hair from her face. The girl did not expect the stranger to stay, but she was sort of hoping she would, she always felt lonely these days even when her saber cat Arthas was by her side.  _ He doesn’t talk though! _ She remembered and went to retrieve her cat friend who also played her enemy at times. 

After grabbing the cat she saw a letter with an arrow stuck to it, she pulled the letter from the arrow and struggled to read it. 

_ “Ranger-General, _

_ I thank you for not shooting me down when last we met, as we have no quarrel with one another I was pleased we could sit down and talk for a time. I will leave you now, I hope you understand, follow me if you wish, or do not. I would like to advise you not to waste your arrows, you may need them when a real danger appears. I have left some gold in your bag, please do not spend it all at once and do not spend it on toys and sweets. It is for boots, some clothes that fit, arrows and food if there is enough. Keep out of danger, should you encounter any of my fellow rangers, tell them you know Lindsay Ravensun. _

_ Regards, _

_ Ranger Ravensun.” _

The girl smiled, she could make out some of the words here and there and was pleased that the woman played along. Sylvanas Windrunner was not her name of course, it was merely a mask, a pretense, and a name of a hero she only heard stories about when she was much younger. She was also no Ranger-General as her arrows did not yet strike true, and she could feel like her posture was off a little. She was a threat to no one but maybe some poor squirrel or rabbit that had the unfortunate fate of being there when one of her arrows met their target. She had gotten good at fishing but before meeting the woman she often knew not what to do with it. 

She put the letter in her pocket and began looking for her arrows though some were hard to get as she was not strong enough to pull them from trees. The ones on the ground were much easier, by the time she was done she had eight arrows now in her quiver. “I need more, I see her point as much as I hate to admit it,” she states and then grabbed her bow.  _ She said something about gold? Why would that woman care enough to give me that? Why did she play my game? Why did she not try and insist I go back to my parents?  _ She wondered, not that she had parents, they were dead. In fact she did not even know them, she never knew the love of parents or kindness of others. The woman she met played along, helped her learn a new skill, then left her gold and advice. “Why?” she asked as she walked back to her bag and looked inside, there was indeed gold, and hopefully it was enough for the items the woman told her to get.  _ “Follow me if you wish, or do not.” _ The words from the letter echoed in her head but how would she? The girl was no scout or tracker like the other rangers she saw or heard about. She would look for any clue the other ranger might have left once she packed up and put out the fire that was still dying as the sun rose. 

Hours later she was packed and ready to go, her cat was on her back next to her quiver and strapped to her bag. She took care to put out the remaining fires and headed out into the woods enjoying the cool breeze that hit her face as the sun started to bare down on her. She focused on looking for small villages and clues the woman may have left, if she left any. The girl was not going to get her hopes up that the ranger wanted anything to do with her. After all to everyone else she was just a useless girl who got into more trouble than she was worth. 

There were no clues on the way but she did find a small village with giants, the girl’s eyes widened at their appearance but she showed no fear, only curiosity.

“Hello, little girl!” a loud voice boomed.

The girl looked up to see a giant kindly old man staring at her, “oh, hello big man!” she yells.

The giant laughs, “a sense of humour? Very refreshing. What brings you out here?”

“I was looking for supplies and another ranger,” the girl said loudly wondering if the man could even hear her.

“I can help with supplies but rangers I am not sure. My name is Huron by the way, what is your name, young traveller?”

“I am Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger-General. It is nice to meet you Huron,” the girl said confidently as she took on the persona of her favoured Ranger.

“Ah, Lady Windrunner. It is nice to meet you.” Huron gave her a questioning glance, he had heard that name before by outsiders, some were favourable, and some were not. Huron decided not to question it, it was not his business and he would have rathered stay out of the outsider’s issues. “What can I get for you?” he asked.

“Some food, boots, and clothes that fit…oh and some arrows!” She said remembering what the letter said. 

Huron knelt down to her size to get a better look, she looked like a twig that could be easily broken with clothes she had clearly grown out of. This sight reminded him of his own daughter who seemed to grow every week when she was but a child. “I think I have something, with more outsiders coming everyday we have had to get smaller armour and cloth made. We have some arrows too and…we do have food.” He explained trying to think of what could work with this little twig of a girl.  _ Why would anyone let a child this small run around Stormheim by herself?  _ He asked inwardly, he would not allow it if it were his child. 

“Thank you,” she said, now bringing Huron out of his reverie. He smiled and pointed to an inn near by while he spoke with some tailors, leatherworkers, and bowers. 

The girl wanders into the inn which was quiet, clearly not many people passed through. She walked up to the smaller human woman, “Greetings, do you have lunch?” she asked and immediately pulls out some gold coins. 

The woman eyes the girl suspiciously, “Where are your parents?”

“I am looking for one of them,” the girl said, doing her best to hide her anger at the question. 

“Right, well I do have lunch which you seem to be able to pay for.” The innkeeper said a little condescendingly, it was enough to deal with the Vry’kul giants but now some…poor kid? She missed Stormwind. Little orphan kids were in the orphanage and not in Inns without their parents, assuming this child was an orphan. _ She could be telling the truth,  _ the woman thought. 

“I can, my mother gave me enough to resupply and meet up with her,” the girl lied ofcourse, she had no mother but why should this condescending human know that. “I am Sylvanas Windrunner by the way, you should address me with my proper title.” She adds haughtily, or what she thinks is haughty. 

The innkeeper perks a brow, “Oh, I am sorry your highness,” her voice dripped with sarcasm at the hated name. 

The girl slams her fist, no longer able to handle this adult’s rudeness. “It is Ranger-General to you missy! Or Lady Windrunner you will address me as such, is that clear?”

“If you seek to cause trouble I will throw you out, I will have no temper tantrums thrown in my inn,” the woman said with annoyance, “Miss Windrunner.”

The girl takes her gold and stalks out, but looks back, “I. Am. Telling!” 

“Oh, I am shaking in my boots,” the woman retorted, she now knew why she did not want children.

A few moments later loud stomping could be heard outside and a rush of cool autumn air reached the woman’s face. The tall Vry’kul stood with the bothersome little elf at his side. The innkeeper knew that she only worked here and the infernal giant was her landlord, “yes, landlord?” she said trying to be pleasant.

“You were rude to your customers again? I ought to let you go if this is the way you treat them, especially a child in need of food.” Huron’s voice boomed.

“She—”

“Do not give me excuses, you were both childish.The difference is I expect it from her as she is only acting her age but you are an innkeeper and a grown woman or what passes as one for small humans. She also has gold to pay, your job is to satisfy the patrons, you provoked her, she reacted in kind. Give the girl lunch without protest and then I will have you remove yourself, this is the fifth time I have had a complaint against you.” Huron’s tone booked no argument, the woman nodded, she shot a glare at the elf child and walked back to the kitchens to make a lunch for her. 

She overheard the girl and Huron talking, he took a softer tone when admonishing her behaviour to which the girl responded respectfully. _ Cursed brat _ ! the now former innkeeper thought angrily. 

Lunch was served without protest and the woman glowered, she even was told to bring extra food for travel as the elf brat was insistent on travelling again. “Here you go, Ranger-General.”

“Thank you,” the girl smiled pleasantly and held back the comment;  _ now was that so hard? _

The woman left shortly after as the girl gathered her supplies, she now had arrows, new attire with some leather armour, some new arrows, and travel food. She waved goodbye to Huron and set out once more, still looking for possible clues. 

Meanwhile….

Sylvanas Windrunner almost smiled at the soulcage she now held, her mission was only half accomplished. She had ventured into Helheim and spoke with Helya a fallen Val’kyr who reminded her of their bargain. The blue glow illuminated her still beautiful features of high cheek bones and glowing red eyes. “You will do nicely,” she said softly, still gazing at her new prize. She pulled out a small journal with letters, small sketches, maps, and a small list that had objectives now crossed off, she would cross this one off now when she had a pen and inkwell. She walked alone again watching the sun slowly fade and the moons rise,  _ darkness, shadow, what I would rather work in.  _ She thought as she remembered she was not only the dark lady of the forsaken but Warchief, a position she did not really want. “Once again I feel like choice is taken from me, at least with this, I give my people hope of not having to die again,” she said calmly. Sylvanas knew not all agreed with her decisions but they truly were for the best even if they could not see it. 

She walked further, following a map that would lead her to a forsaken outpost, she was expecting some reports that would either make her pleased or disappointed. A familiar voice drew her from her thoughts again,  _ the little ranger? How did she get this far? What is she doing?!  _ Sylvanas felt conflicted, this little girl should have not mattered much to her even if she did give her something to get her by. “She has decided to try and follow it would seem,” she murmured and followed the sound of the singing.

“Lady Sylvanas, we meet again,” the echoed tone made the girl’s ears twitch, she smiled when the familiar form of the ranger lady appeared. 

“Ranger Ravensun, it is nice to see you, want to sit with me?” She asked

Sylvanas nodded and sat down on a nearby log, “I see you followed my advice then?” She asked, once more looking over the girl. Sylvanas could see the girl had new boots, some leather armour over clothes that fit better, along with more arrows in her quiver.  _ Good, she listened to me.  _

“Yes, you made good points, and I needed new apparel anyway,” the girl said proudly. “Do you want some of what I was given?” She asked a little more relaxed in Sylvanas’s presence.

“I am undead, I have no need of food, I thought I told you this?” Sylvanas asked, she was sure she had said it.

“I think you did? So undead? You do not look like the other undead I have seen,” the girl remarked looking at the undead elf in purple armour and the beautiful bone bow slung across her back. _ I want that! _

“I am more unique as a banshee and elf, as I have noticed over time,” Sylvanas explained without giving away too much, this girl did not need to know her unlife story. 

“Banshee? Is that like those screaming elf ghost I have heard of?” The girl’s eyes filled with wonder rather than fear. 

“Yes, though we do not scream all the time,” Sylvanas tried not to laugh at the girl’s innocence as she explained once more. 

The girl nodded, satisfied with the banshee ranger’s answer. She did not press further as she felt that questions would then be asked about her.

Neither wanted to reveal much but they both felt a little more at ease with each other as they felt some commonality with one another. The girl told Sylvanas about her adventure and run in with the rude human, she did not ask why sylvanas suddenly looked a little angry for a second.  _ Maybe humans were mean to her too? _ She guessed. 

“Are you to camp here? Lady Windrunner, or would you like me to point you where I am headed? As I did say you do not have to follow.” Sylvanas reiterated, part of her did not want the child alongside her as she could be a distraction. However another part actually liked the company of a girl who did not fear or hate her, she was not moulded by other’s opinions and could choose if she liked or disliked the Banshee Queen.  _ She is an outcast…I know how that feels. Fate was unkind to you little ranger as it was and has been for me, yet you are living and I undead. You would not be welcome in the Undercity little one, as accepting as you are my people would not accept you.  _ Sylvanas suddenly wondered why she thought of the Undercity, ofcourse she wouldn’t be welcome it was not a place for the living and not a place for little girls, she could get hurt or worse. 

“I do not know yet, I sort of wish to follow you…to make sure you have another ranger by your side there is strength in numbers you know and I am supposed to look after other rangers,” the girl replied with the same will and determination she had when they first met. “Oh would you like to play a game? Or tell stories, I bet you have a lot of them, you being older than I.” The girl added with a mischievous grin.

“I do not have time for a game right now but perhaps a story on the way? If you intend to follow me we leave now, I will not wait.” Sylvanas warned.

The girl nodded and got to her feet, “Lets go then.” 

Sylvanas nodded in kind, appreciating the girl’s willingness but at the same time she wondered what she would do if they reached a base with the girl claiming to be her. _ I will think of something I always do. _

The two made their way towards one of the Forsaken bases, Sylvanas instructed the girl to stay back a bit til she took care of business and found a small rocky outcrop for her to stay in that was not far but still unnoticed by others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Nice going Nathanos....


	3. Nathanos and the Dark Rangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little ranger learns a few things...thanks to Nathanos's big mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Dark Ranger interactions in the future chapters I know I put a few Ships up, those will appear later.

“Steady, keep your back straight…. elbow up… well, now focus on the target ahead and fire.” Sylvanas instructs and watches as the girl fires an arrow, this time it hits the target. She observes the stance the girl maintains as she nocks another arrow and waits a moment before firing. “You see how much better that is?”

The girl nods, “yes, thank you for taking the time I know you said you have something to do with that glowy cage.” 

“Soul cage, little ranger. I have an important mission, but I can spare a few minutes to instruct you,” Sylvanas corrected her companion and then looked at three figures advancing toward the small alcove. _ They better have good news.  _ The dark lady thought to herself, frowning, she then looked at the girl, “Lady Windrunner, keep practicing I will return.”

Before the girl could say anything more the ranger lady had left, she watched for a few minutes than contented herself to shoot more arrows. She was sort of liking this, having a friend? _ Does she count as one? Should I consider her one? Ranger Ravensun has not chased me off yet like so many others have. Ok….back straight…elbow up…fire!  _ She repeats this in her head for the next few shots, some of which miss the target, some do not. “Getting better Ranger-General!” she tells herself and smiles for once. 

Sylvanas closed her eyes in silent rage at Ranger Captain Ariele’s report, “It matters not I found some way of getting through to the vault. Keep an eye on things till I get back, if you see a little girl she is not to be harmed.”

Ariele nodded, she had noticed the small child accompanying Sylvanas earlier and said nothing about it. “I will keep an eye on her.”

“Good, now I must go before the opportunity passes me by.” Sylvanas said before leaving silently for Skold-Ashil. 

The three rangers departed soon after and spotted the girl firing her arrows, one of them moved to approach but saw Nathanos approach first. 

“Perhaps we watch at a distance sister?” Anya wondered aloud.

“For now, yes, I say we check the ridges and cliff sides for any worgen or other spies.” The Ranger Captain instructed. The other two nodded and were on their way, Ariele glanced one more time in the girl’s direction before heading off to patrol the perimeter of the forsaken base camp.

Nathanos Blightcaller had been told about the girl earlier and chose to approach, if anything, it would distract her from getting into trouble.  _ Last thing Sylvanas needs…  _ he thought and stood behind the girl as she retrieved her arrows. He made his presence known with a small clearing of his throat, “Little Ranger,” he used the little nickname Sylvanas had given her rather than use the name the girl used.

“Oh, who are you?” The girl asked, turning to face the source of the voice. She looked at the tall human with red eyes, brown hair, and a beard staring back at her with his arms folded. 

“Nathanos Blightcaller, Champion to…your ranger friend that brought you here,” he started remembering his queen’s words;  _ she does not know me _ . “I see you have been practicing?”

“I have, you are a dark ranger? I have been hearing about them a lot,” the girl asked, hoping her deductions were correct.

“You could say that, nice to meet someone with a brain in that head of yours. Try dealing with tiresome adventurers all day.” He said dryly with an unchanged expression. 

“I do have a brain yes, I can see that you possess one as well,” she answered back with equal sarcasm.

“I think we will get along nicely, barring you do not cause any trouble.” Nathanos said in part amusement and part authoritatively. 

“I will do my very best,” the girl said with a mischievous grin.

Nathanos snorted, the girl had spirit as Sylvanas had mentioned. He chose to stay with the girl for now, his curiosity seemed to grow with every minute, he was wondering what Sylvanas and a few dark rangers wondered:  _ how did this girl get to the broken isles? _ He also wondered just how much she had been told of her homeland. “Stop.” He commanded, 

The girl looked back at Nathanos expectantly, she was holding her bow at her side with one hand and an arrow in the other. “Do I need to fix anything?” she asked.

“No, it’s not that, put your bow down and sit, I have some questions.” He motioned to a spot in front of him for her to sit down and waited when she did as he said he thought for a moment,  _ I know she won’t answer one of the questions so I will stick with the others I have.  _

_ What could he want to ask?  _ She wondered, sitting down across from him with her bow still at her side. 

Nathanos furrowed his brows in a manner that suggested he was thinking about what he wanted to ask, his red eyes met her blue ones when he finally spoke, “Have you been told of what happened to your homeland? Quel’Thalas?”

“A little, only that it was attacked by a human Prince named Arthas Menethil and that Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner gave her life defending her people, well they are mine too I guess, I know not much else.” The girl stated, her gaze never left his but there was a longing in them, a longing for answers or further explanation.

Nathanos nodded, “So you do not know the full story, then,” he sighed in slight annoyance. “Well, you only got snippets then, could you handle it if I told you what I know? Might also shed some light on your ranger friend.”

“I can handle it, I am nearly thirteen,” she said a little indignant.

“Your age is not my concern, girl, your maturity is.” He answered back with similar indignation.

“Fine, yes, I can handle it with maturity,” she said, trying to hide the tone of annoyance. 

“Good, then I shall tell you. I do warn you I was not there so my account is only second hand, the dark rangers you see around here might be willing to tell you more if you so desire.” Nathanos told her honestly, he did not believe in sugar coating a story just because the listener was a child. In his mind, she was old enough to use a bow and learn how to survive on her own, she could handle knowing what happened to her people. 

Two red eyebrows raised in expectation of his words, she sat quietly and awaited more information on what had happened. 

Nathanos cleared his throat and looked at his now captive audience, “What you know is very little I hope to expand on that pathetic explanation you were given. What I know is that the human Prince of Lordaeron; Arthas Menethil did indeed invade your lands. First, he took up a cursed blade known as Frostmourne then killed his own father and his people. Him and his scourge army then set their sights on Quel’Thalas…I have been told he was after the Sunwell, something of which you can ask another ranger or your friend about. The magical elf gates would have protected your lands had you not had a traitor among your people, so despite Sylvanas’s efforts Arthas broke through. The Ranger General fought her hardest to push his army back, but to no avail, he broke through the second gate too.” He paused to watch for her reaction, a smirk played on his features at the rapt attention he now had.

“Her last stand did end in her death, but…she had been quite irksome as I have been told. Arthas did not let her have a clean death, instead he turned her into a banshee and forced her to fight by his side against her own people. He did this to many of her rangers and butchered his way through at an easier pace now that the Ranger General was no longer an issue. He eventually made his way to the Sunwell and raised a Lich named Kel’Thuzad and killed the King at the time Anastarian Sunstrider. That is all I know, the rest will have to be told by others. Any questions?” He asked casually.

_ She is a banshee now?  _ The girl thought, this was a shock to her system as her previous caretakers had never told her this. “Is my home still destroyed? I know some survived.” she said, still trying to comprehend what he had just told her, “Is Sylvanas still?” she didn’t know what to say next.

“Part of Quel’Thalas is now called the Ghostlands, an area that shows the most damage by Arthas and his undead scourge. The rest is still recovering, but still vibrant as it was, the Sunwell is restored and there is rebuilding. As for Sylvanas, she is undead and the woman who found you.” He explained, he wanted to set the record straight, _she needs to know sometime_. Looking up to her was fine in his eyes, who better to look up to for her skills as a ranger and leader. _You should aspire to be like her, but as yourself,_ he almost wanted to say but didn’t. 

“Wait…so, she’s Sylvanas Windrunner? This whole time?” she was shocked at this,  _ I have been telling her I am her in our game.. _ .

“Yes, no doubt you would have found out at some point. I decided to tell you now, mostly for practicality sake and being uninformed will not do.” Nathanos said plainly as if he was telling her the sky was in fact blue. 

“I-I need to think,” she said, looking down at the ground.

“You can still play your game, but it was either myself telling you or someone else and in a less than transparent way. I will not speak to you as if you are made of glass, you have spirit and drive that deserves a more direct approach.” Nathanos carried on, not noticing her expression. “I would understand if you were angry with her about it.”

“I am not, I would like to be alone for a while though if you don’t mind.” she said a little coldly, “It was nice meeting you.” The girl stood up and grabbed her bow and arrows and walked towards the base camp.

Nathanos watched her leave and stared at the target for a minute before his thoughts were interrupted, “shall we go after her? The ridge is clear by the way.” Ranger Captain Ariele stated.

“Wait, let her process what I have just told her then go and talk to her,” Nathanos knew from experience when someone says, “Leave me, I have some thoughts to consider,” it meant, “I am not happy, do not speak to me.” 

“You spared no feelings then?” Ariele asked.

“What good would sparing her feelings be? She has been on her own for…well, I dont know, but I assume a while, she probably has caught on that life can be cruel and unfeeling why should I insult her intelligence and give her flowery words about the harsh reality of what happened?” He said in response to her question. 

“I am not saying you should have spared her feelings on what happened with Quel’thalas, she needed to be told the whole story long ago, it was how you handled the revelation of Lady Sylvanas. That was something that our Queen wanted to tell her when she had the time.” Ariel said this with as much restraint as she could muster. 

Nathanos’s expression fell a little as he listened, “I see, so you are saying I should have kept my mouth shut on that matter?”

“Yes, to put it bluntly. I understand why you did, but that was for Lady Sylvanas to tell her not you. I am going to speak with her, she will have questions. I suggest you keep your distance for now.” Ariele’s frustration was starting to come through, sometimes this human could be aggravating even if he was the second in command next to the banshee queen.

“I will await her return then,” Nathanos said resignedly. 

Ariele nodded and left to find the now shocked little ranger, when she did find her the girl looked near tears. “Is it Quel’Thalas or finding out your hero was with you the whole time?”

“A little of both, I am upset because I was not told everything. I am also upset because I must have looked silly pretending.” The girl stated as tears threatened to fall.  _ I won’t cry!  _ She thought.

“You are a child, you are allowed to be silly and pretend. Want me to tell you a little about her? Now that you know? I do warn you there are things in which I cannot tell you for that is up to her and how much trust she puts in you. She has been betrayed and let down before so I am going to be careful in what I say.” Ariel said in a calm voice. She sat down next to the girl who only nodded, her long red hair covered her eyes but the dark ranger could tell she was trying not to cry.

“When Quel’Thalas fell Sylvanas and her rangers, including myself were turned into banshees. She was allowed awareness but no control, so when Arthas’s hold on us weakened she took a chance and broke free. She took in the undead scourge that remained in Lordaeron and created a home for them in the Undercity, we are called the Forsaken now.” Ariele was less abrupt when speaking but still direct, only telling the girl what she felt she needed to know.

“So, she’s been looking after them since they were freed from Arthas’s grasp?” The girl asked, moving the red locks away from her tear stained face.

“She became our Dark Lady, the Banshee Queen, and we are her rangers. Nathanos, I will let either him explain or Lady Sylvanas. I will say he is her most trusted second in command and well, we tend to think something is there between them, but do not tell them I told you.” Ariele smiled conspiratorially to the girl as she finished her sentence.

“Since then she has watched over us and lead us, she was made Warchief of the Horde recently, do you know what the Alliance and Horde are?” She asked.

“I have a small idea of what they are, they sound like two fighting kids to me,” the girl shrugged.

“They are in a way, I will explain that another day. I know what I have told you is a brief summary, you will learn about Sylvanas over time, depending on how long you choose to stay or how much you wish to know. I can certainly help with that as can the other rangers if we choose to.” Ariele informed her.

“That will satisfy me, thank you.” The girl said assuringly.

The ranger captain and the little girl both sat awhile and spoke unaware an angry Sylvanas had returned.

“Nathanos, I trust the girl is alright? I did not see her perched on her rock, or practicing,” Sylvanas had looked a few times on the way back,  _ had she left? _

_ She probably hates me like everyone else,  _ Nathanos thought before answering, “She is fine My Queen, just upset. Mostly due to me. I take it by the look on your face things did not go well?”

“Always observant aren’t you?” Sylvanas smirked then frowned, “No, things didn’t go well, Greymane survived that explosion on his boat and…” She fumed, she did not need to finish the sentence for he already knew, and it too made him angry. “I was about to so close to having more val’kyr, so close to securing a future for the Forsaken.”

“We will find another way, I am sure of it,” Nathanos said reassuringly.

“Yes, we will.” Sylvanas agreed. “Now what is this about the little ranger being upset?”

“I explained to her what happened to Quel’thalas and to you, which lead me to tell her your identity, and—”

“That was my job,” she interrupted, “You did the right thing in giving her more information about her people but you should have waited and let me tell her, I was having fun with our little game.”

“Apologies, my Queen it was an oversight on my part,” Nathanos said.

“I will talk to her,” she paused and touched his chin, “do not fret about it, she will forget your mishap soon enough.”

“Is she to stay with us then?” Nathanos asked curiously.

“I have left that up to her, whether she chooses to follow me or not, it would be in her best interests to do so.” Sylvanas replied and headed off to where a group of rangers were sitting.

Nathanos nodded and went back to his duties, there was no time to be idle.

Sylvanas approached the group quietly and listened to the laughter of the girl,  _ she seems fine to me, so far. What was he thinking? I would have told her eventually.  _ She told herself before making her presence known, “Little Ranger.”

The little girl looked up at the woman who she now knew was Sylvanas Windrunner, “Welcome back, Ranger- I mean- Sylvanas?” 

“Yes, perhaps you and I can go on a little adventure? I have some time to spare and I would like to get to know you.” Sylvanas’s question was more of a demand but the girl did not protest.

“Where do you want to go? There are some woods for hunting? The rangers said—”

“No, I was thinking outside Stormheim as our task here is done, we will not be coming back here,” the banshee queen stated.

“Alright,” the girl nodded, she was getting to understand that Sylvanas was not the type to be idle and do nothing, she wanted efficiency which worked for her. 

“Pack what you have then come with me,” Sylvanas commanded.

“I will do that right away,” the little girl playfully saluted but a little sadness was behind the cheerful and carefree tone.

An hour later Sylvanas and the girl headed out on undead horses, the rest of the rangers and nathanos were given orders to make sure the area stayed secure then move onto the next task ahead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She seemed to handle that well...
> 
> Next time: Suramar and why you should never travel there alone.


	4. Suramar Fun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas and Luthiene get more than they bargained for while riding through Suramar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They make a good team.

Sylvanas rode alongside the girl atop their undead steeds, the mountains of Stormheim soon gave way to a red forest, locals called the Crimson Thicket. She followed the map that her scouts had outlined, it was unfinished as many were still out exploring and mapping the area. In the distance she could see the purple outline of of the shield that protected Suramar, she wondered if they could venture there. Curiosity did not often take over but since meeting this child it seemed to be doing that quite often. She sighed as she thought of Orgrimmar, that would be where she would have to go next, she wondered if the girl would come with her. _ It would be for the best, _ she told herself as she looked again to the girl who was contentedly patting the bony neck of the undead steed and looking at her surroundings in awe. She said nothing for now as she was enjoying the ride and the quiet. The crimson hues of the forest gave a slight autumnal feel and was not too bright, this was what the Banshee Queen liked. 

“Little Ranger? Since you now know who I am, might you tell me your true name?” Sylvanas asked giving the girl a small smile. After Nathanos had pretty much told the girl who she was the game was pretty much over, she now wanted to know who the little girl was.

The girl frowned and her eyes narrowed, she played with what was left of the mane of the undead horse before answering in a sigh, “Its…Luthiene, but that is all you are getting.”

“Luthiene…pretty name, why do you hide it?” The dark lady asked.

“I have my reasons,” Luthiene did not like this questioning,  _ she does not need to know everything!  _ She thought indignantly.

“I do apologise little ranger, I only wanted to uncover a little of the mystery you are. Have you ever been to Suramar?” Sylvanas changed the subject thankfully when she saw how closed off the girl was becoming, she would ask more later.  _ Keep your secrets then, for now.  _ She thought inwardly. 

Luthiene shook her head, “No, only been to Stormheim, are we going into that purple dome I can see over the trees?”

“Most likely not, however we can take a look before moving on, I was told there was a horde outpost somewhere in Suramar or atleast close to it, that is where we will be heading while on this adventure.” Sylvanas answered while looking at her map, some of the map still had blank spots but she could read it good enough. 

They rode closer to the purple hued dome and watched from their mounts, recogniseable arcane guardians lumbered past, saying things in a language neither elf knew. Two nightborne guards riding on sabers were behind the guardian in a slow measured pace, their white/silver eyes were ever vigilant and alert. On the other side Sylvanas could see something that made her grip the reigns: Fell guards.  _ I will need to send some of the horde here it would seem,  _ she thought angrily. 

“Looks like we will not be paying them a visit, how would you like to explore the ruins in the more wild parts of Suramar?” She looked over at Luthiene who seemed awestruck by the buildings she was looking at.

“I won’t mind, I do not fancy having to deal with that thing,” luthiene points to the same fell guard.

Sylvanas nods in agreement and the two disappear into the shadows before any of the individuals striding past notice them. They rode away from the domed city and into the wilds, where they saw ruins of what might have been houses or temples. So far neither of them saw any signs of life save for the small woodland animals that paid them no mind, after awhile though Luthiene began to feel as though they were being watched. The hairs on the back of her neck lifted and her ears twitched, she moved her head to look and saw nothing, she felt eyes on her, lots of them, she wondered if Sylvanas felt this too. 

The ride continued in silence between the two as Luthiene was more interested in looking at the ruined domes and statues that now populated the land and the strange sensation of being watched was growing stronger. Sylvanas was also feeling this, her ears twitched at the slightest movements in the brush and her ruby gaze was more alert now. “Stay close, Lu.” she said, shortening the name a little. 

“So you hear it too then?” The girl asked, reaching back to her quiver to make sure she still packed her arrows.

“I do, we are not alone, lets find somewhere to camp for awhile and look around.” Sylvanas said in reply, she too was ready to grab an arrow if she needed to. Firstly she wanted to get her bearings, look at a map, and she did hear the girl’s stomach growl.  _ I nearly forgot. _ ..she thought with a small smile. 

“Sylvanas? I am—”

“Hungry? I know, it is another reason why we are stopping, we can look around for a food source and I did see some small animals we can hunt.” Sylvanas interrupted, already knowing what the girl would want. 

“Thank you, I think one of these domes might work, I noticed there are doorways to see what is going on around us,” Luthiene pointed to one of the half ruined stone domes, it might have been a home or a place to store food at some point. The roof was caved in to a point that the dome looked more like a half moon, and the doorways and windows showed cracks and vines growing into them as time had passed. While it did have enough openings to see anything coming, it did not look very defendable to either Sylvanas and the little ranger.  _ Better than nothing I suppose, _ the banshee queen got off her horse and drew her bow, “I will check the area around it, you look for food.” Sylvanas instructed. 

Luthiene nodded once and leapt off her horse, she too drew her bow, following the former Ranger General’s example. _ I can't believe it, I am on an adventure with one of the best Rangers ever!  _ She thought while starting her search for food.

Sylvanas watched the girl go off to hunt or gather before heading off herself, all she found so far was small crystals. _ Hmm…I sense arcane energy from these crystals…a source of mana? _ She knelt down to further investigate by tapping them, her ears twitched again and turned around to see what might be there,  _ nothing. _ She sighed and moved on,  _ something is here…but what?  _

Luthiene was near some bushes and had an arrow nocked when she heard movement, she spun around and saw a flash of grey skin but it moved away. She heard what might have been a growl or groan, “Hello?” She tentatively spoke, the form looked almost elf like in appearance but had vanished before Luthiene could move closer. She would tell Sylvanas later, her stomach was growling louder, “Yes, I will get us some food be quiet.” She commanded and held her stomach, she saw a few small animals and drew her bow again.

A few hours into their explorations they started to hear shuffling and groaning, both elves were now back to back with their bows drawn and arrows nocked. “So what do you think is watching us?” Luthiene asked, keeping her gaze on every bush, tree, and rubble. 

“I am not sure, but I think we are now the hunted rather than the hunters, stay close to me little ranger, I think we might have to fight whatever is now cornering us.”Sylvanas did not like the idea of the roles being reversed, she was the hunter not whatever was closing in on them. She looked down at the small girl at her side and almost smiled, she looked brave and focused. “Fire on my mark, understood?” Luthiene nodded quietly and watched for any movement. 

Sure enough their hunters revealed themselves, tall yet hunched over figures shuffled toward them. They had grey skin, yellow eyes, and white hair, they looked like some sort of elf but sickly. There were around five surrounding them, each looked like they hadn’t eaten in days and the maddening look in their eyes said even more. They came to a stop when they were now in a circle, they groaned and growled, waiting for the chance to attack. 

“Hold, do not fire,” Sylvanas whispered, she was looking each elf like creature before her, searching for weaknesses. “Look for weak points, even if your aim is not as good yet, you can atleast weaken them.” She pointed to the one nearest Luthiene, he favoured his left leg, indicating his right leg was weaker. She also pointed at another who was holding his side, claw marks were still fresh from a recent attack, and then she pointed at another, his shoulder was dislocated. “If you cannot kill them outright like me, just weaken them and I will handle the rest.”

Luthiene looked for the weak spot Sylvanas had pointed out, she said nothing but nodded, she waited for either an order to attack or an advance by the sickly looking elves.  _ What are these things? _ She wondered. 

Before Sylvanas could say anything more one of the sickly elves lurched forward, a bony arm reached out towards her and a groan escaped his lips. She fired quickly and down he went, a few tense moments later and the full attack started. “Fire!” she shouts and draws another arrow and rolls away then fires again. Luthiene fires at the elf in front of her, he drops to one knee in pain and howls. Two other elves advance and she fires at the weak spots Sylvanas had pointed out. Three arrows then land on the weakened elves and they too draw their last breath. “I think that—”

“You speak to soon little ranger…” 

More of the sickly elves appear, they look angry at the sight of their fallen brothers? Comrades? Sylvanas smirked and drew another arrow, “Ready your bow, we have more of a fight on our hands.”

Luthiene nocked another arrow and stood next to Sylvanas who was now staring at her, “What?”

“Your stance is off, fix it!”

“You choose now to correct my stance?”

“Do you want to die before reaching the age of thirteen?”

“No, but…”

Sylvanas held up a hand and pointed, the sickly elves were now confused by their argument. She smirked once more and motioned for them to charge, Luthiene almost laughed as she followed bravely into the fray. The two fired their arrows, startling the creatures and they did not have enough time to react to the two elves drawing their daggers for melee range. 

The sickly elves clawed at the smaller girl while she pushed them back with what strength she had, she slashed at their arms and legs, leaving several cuts in the process. Sylvanas did the same staying closer to her companion, her inexperience would soon show with exhaustion and the dark lady knew that would occur soon. 

“They…seem to…be multiplying…everytime we kill one, another turns up…” Luthiene said, sweat beaded her forehead and her arms were getting tired from waving around her daggers. Blood was covering both their faces and both of them had been forced to back up. 

“Left!” Sylvanas yelled and Luthiene ducked just in time.

“Yes, they are, keep holding on little ranger,” She said urgently and started to move in front of the girl. Unlike her elite dark rangers who could hold their own, this girl was lacking the training, she could fight but not as good. Sylvanas tried to play to the girls strengths, “Use your size! you are small, try and use speed.” 

Luthiene shook her head to refocus and push back the exhaustion of fighting for so long, she ducked when she heard another shout of, “Right!” as she ducked she quickly struck at the elve’s leg, he went down and received a dagger to his chest soon after.

The two worked together slowly to whittle down the numbers of the sickly mad elves, once they found an opening sylvanas pushed the girl to run and then let herself go, “SCREEEEE!!!” 

Several of the elves clawed at their ears as the loud banshee wail caused them unimaginable pain. They were weakened but only for the moment, they did not have time to react before being torn apart by the banshee they tried to attack. Sylvanas let out another scream silencing them for good, the last few retreated, she knew that was temporary, she had only bought her and the girl time. “Luthiene!” she called, she looked for the long red hair and small frame that she had pushed away. The girl was hiding in a tree, her eyes were widened, not with fear, but fascination. “Does anything scare you?” she asked and helped her little ranger down.

“Yes, but I am not at liberty to discuss it,” Luthiene smirked, she had never seen what a banshee could do before, only heard it in tales told by her previous caretakers. 

“Suit yourself, come out of that tree we are leaving, I think our horses are close, I only bought us time. I am sure there are more,” Sylvanas looked around, suddenly she was reminded of Arthas and how his army seemed to keep coming and coming with no end in sight, she had slowed them down for a time. Though this was different she still thought of it,  _ this time I will not fail in protecting… _ she shook that thought out of her head as the horses soon trotted up to them. “You fought well, you need a lot of improvement but you held your own.” 

“Well, I am a kid you know, you cannot expect me to be a master archer and dagger wielder,” Luthiene climbed on her horse and made sure her weapons were in place should they get attacked again.

Sylvanas let an amused smile cross her face as they rode out of the scattered ruins and into a more green looking forest, they continued on past an outpost which consisted of night elves. They tended to any scratches or bruises luthiene had and restocked their supplies before heading out again, Sylvanas did catch their glares and returned them with her own death stare, she knew they only stayed their hands because she was just passing through. 

A few days went by and they were soon approached by a dark ranger, “My Queen, there you are. I was sent to find you.”

“You have, what is it?” She asked, “did I not send you to the trushot lodge with Velanora and a few others?”

“You did, you are needed in Orgrimmar, Lady Liadrin wishes to speak to you as does Chieftain baine” she said clearly and handed two letters with the horde seal on them. 

“Thank you Ranger Lenara, I would like you to return to your duties but send some scouts into the suramar wilds, I need more intel, we ran into some trouble.” Sylvanas looked at the ranger, she was a little angry but not as much this time. 

“Luthiene, how would you like to visit Orgrimmar?” She turned to the weary girl on the undead steed.

The girl merely nodded, she was tired out but would follow the dark lady anyway.

“That will be our next destination,” Sylvanas watched as her ranger left and melted back into the shadows, they rode til they reached a horde outpost and made preparations for Orgrimmar, it seemed they would fight the legion from there now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Lu gets overwhelmed.


	5. Orgrimmar is a little too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu sees the horde capital and does not like it much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syl looking out for lu

The warmth of Orgrimmar was new to the small elf when the airship reached its destination. Luthiene liked the ride as she had never been on an airship before and loved the feel of the wind in her long red hair, her ears twitched when she heard Sylvanas speak to some of the Dark Rangers. “I am taking the girl with me, she is my responsibility.” They merely nod and depart as Sylvanas approached, “This is Orgrimmar little Ranger, it is where you will be staying for awhile if you choose to.” 

Luthiene nodded, she wasn’t sure she liked this red and brown desert but she wanted to stay by the Warchief’s side. Sylvanas had taken the time to explain her role in the horde as their leader, she also explained her role as Dark Lady of the Forsaken and added, “If you stick close to me at all times, I may take you to the undercity.”

“You have alot of jobs,” Luthiene said as she packed her supplies which included, water, snacks, hunting knife and her bow and quiver. 

“I do, I take them very seriously so I may not be able to spend as much time with you, you do get a chance to see some of the leaders of the horde and meet them. Please be on your best behaviour.” Sylvanas said in a tone that was more of an order than a suggestion, the little elf nodded.  _ I wonder if there is places I can explore? _ She wondered to herself. She looked out at the dry looking place she would call home for awhile and sighed, “Doesnt look like there is much to do.”

“You say that now, lu lu but I am sure you will find something, I only ask you be careful and take a ranger or two with you understood?” Sylvanas had taken the girls chin into her hand gently so that her azure eyes met the banshee’s ruby gaze. 

“I will…” Luthiene sounded annoyed at that, she was starting to feel like her friend was turning into a mother. She had what she considered a mother once but that was long ago. 

The Banshee Queen and little ranger both exited the ship and rode to the gates of Orgrimmar, it was a large imposing gate with metal spikes that made the near thirteen year old gulp nervously. She looked to Sylvanas who nodded reassuringly, “you will be fine young one” She nudged her undead horse forward and rode into the city, it was bustling and dusty, and there was more red and brown tones. The little girl moved her horse closer to Sylvanas’s own and felt a little more at ease.

The bustle and shouting were from goblin merchants trying to sell their wares, booming tauren voices saying that some of the items were overpriced. Orcs were telling war stories while trolls tried to sell their trinkets, she also saw blood elves as they were called elegantly navigating the crowds as though in a dance, and forsaken hobbling through the streets, cursing the intense heat. The crowds did part for their Warchief and the strange Quel’dorei child riding next to her as they made their way to Grommash hold. Sylvanas helped Luthiene off her horse then ushered her inside, she could see the girl getting overwhelmed,  _ I knew this would happen,  _ she sighed. The girl clearly was not used to this many people in one setting, sylvanas placed two gauntletted hands on her shoulders, “you did good today, I am going to meet with the leaders today, do you think you can handle it?” She asked expecting a no but luthiene only nodded, “You are a brave and bold one I will give you that, should you feel overwhelmed squeeze my hand got it?” Another nod, “I know you can handle this.”

“Thank you, if you have time, can we go horseback riding?” She asked.

“Perhaps, if everything goes to plan. Now come, you will see how the warchief conducts her business,” Sylvanas motioned for her young friend to follow, _ is she a friend now? _ Sylvanas asked herself. Friends were not easy to come by and she barely trusted anyone but Luthiene was an innocent girl who was lonely and looked up to her, her opinions and views were not shaped by horde or alliance. She likes me anyway,  _ I guess I do have a friend in her. _ Sylvanas felt a pain in her chest and made sure the child did not see her wince.

Luthiene took Sylvanas’s hand and looked into the older woman’s eyes, _ so trusting…naive…innocent. _ ..this made the Warchief want to protect the girl with all she had even if she did not openly express it. 

The two elves entered the room where the different racial leaders waited; Lor’themar Theron, Lady Liadrin, Baine Bloodhoof, Varok Saurfang, Gallywix, Rokhan, and Ji Firepaw. They all awaited her to sit and start the meeting, “this is my little assistant, Luthiene, she wanted to see how things are run,” Sylvanas explained. They all nodded and at once Lady Liadrin spoke up, “Warchief, I wanted to update you on the growing situation in Suramar, there seems to be a rebel faction within that will work with us, we just have to help them liberate Suramar.”

Sylvanas nodded, “these nightborne? What are they like? I hear they have a wealth of arcane knowledge.”

“They do, if we help them out, maybe they can become our allies,” the Blood Knight Matriarch suggested.

“They would be a great boon in our fight against the Legion, work on this, I will send what rangers I have see that you offer any support you can.” Sylvanas thought of the farstriders, her dark rangers, and the blood knights, _ yes they could be useful allies _ , “Help them in anyway you can.”

“Yes, Warchief, it will be done,” Lady Liadrin’s dedication to the horde and the Sin’dorei was admirable, Sylvanas also liked her straight to the point, no nonsense attitude. 

Baine then spoke up, “the Highmountain Tauren could be of some use as well, they are strong and know the surrounding area well, however my scouts report they are embroiled in some conflicts that might be legion influenced, with your permission I would like to send aid to them.”

“Their strength would be a useful arrow to my quiver, you have my permission. Should they choose to ally with us, let me know,” Sylvanas’s authoritative voice was more of an order again than a request. 

“Thank you Warchief, I will set out for the broken isles when the next sun rises,” the high chieftain saluted her dutifully and waited for anyone else to speak up. When no one did they were all dismissed, as they filed out they caught a glimpse of the girl squeezing the Warchief’s hand, clearly she was feeling a little overwhelmed by all of this.

“Seems the warchief made a new friend,” Saurfang observed.

“Where did she find that child?” Baine asked inquisitively.

“I wonder if her parents know whos she’s with,” Lor’themar said warily, he did notice the girl seemed relaxed in Sylvanas’s presence. 

“I think if the warchief wants us to know she would tell us,” Lady Liadrin said hinting that they should stop their gossip and do their duties as assigned. 

Sylvanas waited til they were all gone and pulled luthiene in her lap, “wasn’t so bad was it?” 

Luthiene did not answer instead she buried her head into Sylvanas’s shoulder and cried. 

“What is wrong?” the concern was now evident in the banshee’s eyes.

“I feel alone here, its so big and…lo-lots of people…” she said between sobs.

“You are not alone, you are with me, you are safe child. I understand it must be daunting, I have seen you handle worse…why don’t we go ride horses, Azshara lies north of here, trees, hills, an ocean…sadly there is also naga but I think you can handle it.” Sylvanas rubbed the girl’s back and kept a low tone, she should have known such a culture shock would affect even the strong heart of her little ranger.

“I haven’t felt this safe since…” luthiene grew quiet for a moment, she didn’t know if she should divulge yet.

“You can tell me, I will not tell anyone, I promise,” Sylvanas wanted to know more than anything about this girl’s background and what she was doing in Stormheim of all places.

“I won’t tell you everything yet, only that I had caretakers my real parents are dead, they found me and looked after me for awhile but..then those demon things came and killed them.” Luthiene explained a little but not too much, she wasn’t ready to reveal what she could remember, she had been told of her heritage and what her parents were trying to escape, they also told her of the scourge invasion but bits and pieces were missing. 

“Fair enough, I will not pry further, now come on, lets get our horses,” Sylvanas wiped the tears from her eyes and lead her to the stables, the girls first day in Orgrimmar was sure eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Riding around Ashenvale....quietly.


	6. Ashenvale and the Barrens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight with the legion still goes on while Luthiene gets used to her new home. The Warchief is busy so Lu gets to spend time with the rangers that she has been allowed to train with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fishing and hunting with ranger Alina never felt so relaxing...or will it be.

"You are pretty good at this fishing activity," Dark Ranger Alina commented, she had come to like the small elf that followed her Queen everywhere. She also was learning a thing or two about her, like her love of hunting, fishing, and archery. Luthiene also loved her books and art, she was none too fond of Orgrimmar though, too loud and crowded. Alina knew this and chose to take her to a few spots she had seen a few horde members fishing and hunting, currently they were at a lake on the edge of Kaldorei territory. The dark ranger had spent the past hour of their journey explaining the boundaries in which they could not cross to which the girl seemed to accept; for now.

"Thank you, Alina. I was taught when I was younger and it is a good way to pass the time, do you want to try?" Luthiene asked almost lazily, she did love to fish as it calmed her mind and was a good excuse to do nothing while sort of doing something. "This is a good spot...you mentioned night elves? Are they like the Nightborne that Lady Sylvanas is trying to help out and bring to the horde?"

"Yes, infact they were night elves once, until their nightwell and being under an arcane barrier changed them into the Shal'dorei or nightborne. It is almost like us, we were once night elves too until we had the sunwell and evolved into what we are now." Alina explained without wanting to bore the younger elf with the extensive history of not only the nightborne but their own race, she once was a living high elf herself and wondered;  _ can I even call myself a high elf anymore? I am a banshee, undead elf, and dark ranger but do I even count as a Quel'dorei?  _ She sometimes asked herself from time to time.

"So...we are all descendents of night elves?" Luthiene asked, raising a red brow at the ranger.

"Yes, and they are descended from dark trolls...it can get confusing I know on top of that some think that the sin'dorei are different from the Quel'dorei when it is just the name change." Alina chuckled at that and then frowned, despite being once part of the elven society she felt like an outcast to them sometimes, even when she fought and died to protect them. She was thankful that this girl did not grow up with the preconceived notions from the horde and alliance about the forsaken, it had been easier to speak and interact with her that way.

"Trolls?" Luthiene sighed and felt a tug at her line, she started to reel in her line and then laughed when she saw an old boot on the hook instead of the fish she was after, her imagination soared with an image of a fish placing a boot on the bob instead of itself. "Were you missing a boot?" she joked and continued to chuckle at the dark ranger at her side.

"That is not my size but good catch," She smirked and watched as the younger elf threw the boot into the bushes, being with this little girl was a refreshing change from other rangers and her queen. Not that she did not like spending time with them, she just needed a breather sometimes and this little elf gave that too her. 

Luthiene nodded and then cast her line out again, she asked her next question without looking at Alina, "Where are we to go after this?"

Alina thought of that, she knew there was some horde outposts within the forest that she could take the girl to and not get into trouble but she also felt that the twelve year old would wander off at the sight of ruins or anything else that would draw her attention. She remembered the trip in Azshara when she nearly was killed by naga for venturing too close to the ruins there, Sylvanas kept her at her side for the rest of the day. Alina thought about that day and how the Banshee Queen had seemingly grown fonder of the child over time, she could see why on many occasions and it was partially why she and a few of her sister rangers liked her. Luthiene was self sufficient, witty, and stood up for herself on more than one occasion. She was resourceful but that also could have been due to being left to fend for herself, she still was a little girl at the end of the day so there were times when something scared or overwhelmed her. 

"I was thinking maybe one of the outposts near by....well...not the ones with logging they can be loud. We can hunt there if you want," Alina finally said when she felt the azure gaze on her when she did not answer right away.

Luthiene was about to nod back in her agreement but froze, her ears twitched and she looked over at slight movement in the bushes. She was silent and signalled for Alina to come to her side, "Do you see that?"

Alina squinted her red ruby eyes and looked in the direction of the movement, she reached for her bow and moved a little closer. She looked over at Luthiene and shrugged, "it could be a small animal, do not let what I said about druids scare you."

"I---I'm not scared of cat elves!" Luthiene shouted as her ears pinned back to her redhead. 

Alina merely chuckled, she remembered the story Loralen told her about the druids and how they could shift into animal form and use vines to pull their victims underground. Vorel had been there during this and mentioned how scared the little high elf looked, "It might be a bear elf..." Alina teased which caused those small sapphire eyes to widen further. 

The bush moved again and caused her to become alert and serious, it also silenced what the girl would have said as a clever retort. Two glowing blue eyes were spotted and Alina started to back up, she had no idea who or what this was but the girls safety was paramount. "I think we should go hunting now, lu lu," she remarked urgently and watched the girl pack up her fishing gear and pole and walk over to the horse. The dark ranger half expected protest but maybe the fear of a night elf cat kept her from insisting she stay and help, Alina was also surprised she wasn't staying but she really did not want to justify her and the girls presence there even if they were still on the edge of horde and Kaldorei territory. "You win this round," she whispered to the glowering blue eyes which seemed to blink out of existence the moment she said it. 

Luthiene was already waiting by their horses and munching on one of their travel snacks, "You did not pick a fight?"

"Its not worth the effort today, lets just go and enjoy our hunt." Alina hopped on her horse and watched the girl follow suit, she let out a sigh and turned her undead horse towards the barrens. 

\-------------------

The sun beat down on the two elves as they stalked their prey in the barrens, Alina had preferred the cool air of Ashenvale to this oven she was now sneaking through. Luthiene on the other hand seemed to love it, for her it was brand new. The plains and trees that dotted the yellow landscape was something she had not seen before, not to mention the red rocked hills and mesas that surrounded them. She marvelled at the tall majestic giraffes and the graceful Zhevras that reminded her of the horses in the broken isles or the Quel'dorei steeds she had seen a few times in pictures, she also seemed to love the intense heat. Alina on the other hand did not like the intense heat, she did not like walking through the dry dirt and grass that crackled beneath her light leather boots that were meant to be silent. She wished there was atleast a breeze to relieve her of feeling like she was thrown into an oven, she only endured it for a few reasons: Sylvanas, Luthiene, and Nathanos. 

Luthiene seemed to notice the agitation as Alina was about to let out another sigh, "you do not like the heat do you?" 

"Not really, little one, its not good for my skin and...I prefer the cold." Alina explained and tried to keep her dislike of the barrens contained, but the ever perceptive child could see right through it.

"I know my attitude is not becoming of a ranger so do not mention it," she adds indignantly.

"I wasn't going to, we all have weather and climates we do not like, I hate the cold, we do not have to like the same thing you know." Luthiene said reassuringly and gave a small smile.

The dark ranger half smiled back, the girl understood and did not get on her case about the small complaint and liked it. She refocused on the tracks they were following and groaned this time, one thing about dry dirt was that tracks were harder to find. Even with her experience and skill there were still some areas that needed improvement, "look harder if you cannot find tracks, remember to look for overturned dirt or grass." 

Luthiene nodded and started to focus on the tracks as well, she found it funny that one of the elite dark rangers was so upset about the sun being out but she said nothing. _I hate the cold and snow..._ She thought to herself and would probably have been complaining as well.

The girl found some upturned rocks and found deeper tracks, she stood up and surveyed her surroundings and spotted some tracks that went up the hill, "I think I found some more tracks!" she called over to Alina who was also noticing what she was starting to notice, "Am I right?" She pointed up the hill where the quarry was headed.

"Well done, you are getting good at this Lu," Alina pat the girls shoulder and knelt down to look at the tracks, sure enough they did lead up the hill. "As we get closer we will need to whisper got it?" Luthiene nodded and the two carried on with their hunt.

After several minutes of climbing the hill they reached the top expecting to find their prey but instead it was two angry Quillboar, Alina grabbed her bow and stood in front of the preteen elf who had her own bow drawn as well. 

The quillboar did not waste anytime and charged with their axes and angry squeals, one was shot down within taking a few steps while the other was slowed down by an arrow to the shoulder. Alina gave Luthiene a look of sympathy before firing at the second quillboar which went down before it could take a swing at the younger elf, luthiene was relieved and gave the dark ranger a look of gratitude. "Sorry I am not the best shot alina," Luthiene said at last as the older woman checked her for injuries. 

"Do not worry, I would not expect a twelve year old to have a true aim yet. You did slow him down though when they swing at you, be quicker about moving and pull out a dagger if you can. You will notice that they make wide swings and leave openings, its a risk but its one way to defend and attack, now lets see if there are more..." she trailed off and looked out at the closest mesa, "today is not our day it would seem."

"Maybe we need to try another day?" Luthiene suggested, she was getting tired and was just wanting to be at her new home with a book and maybe some time with the Dark Lady.

"Good plan, and next time we will have another ranger...just incase we run into trouble again." Alina finished up checking Luthiene over and then looked around the hill for any ambushers, when she did not find any she guided the younger elf down the hill and back to their horses. _Back home...good..._ she thought, the girl was getting tired and she did not want to be in this unbearable heat any longer.

\-----------------

The sun was setting by the time the two reached Orgrimmar which seemed to be just as busy as mid day with workers heading home, soldiers changing shifts at their posts, and children were still running around not wanting to go in for dinner. Nightborne mages and Sin'dorei magisters were debating the latest magical theories while forsaken apothecaries were checking their baskets for the herbs they had collected, it was still bustling as it had been when the two had left for their hunting and fishing. Grommash hold was even busy with emissaries, soldiers, a few of the racial leaders and the elite guard standing vigilant. Luthiene was not as overwhelmed now as she had been but she still was not favouring the business of the crowd, she was also hungry and smelling breads and meats caused her stomach to growl all the more.

"You think we---well I will get dinner?" Luthiene shouted over the crowd.

"Oh I am sure you will, my queen is aware you need food," Alina teased and helped her off her horse, "I will---oh nevermind." Alina was about to say she would take care of her things when the girl just ran off to find Sylvanas, she smiled and thought wistfully, to be young again and with not a care in the world. She would take the horses back to the stables and bring the gear and weapons to Luthiene's room. She was glad to be back in Orgrimmar even if it was too crowded for her taste, she just wanted to be near her Queen right now.

Luthiene meanwhile ran to the dining room where her favourite foods awaited and sylvanas was there too at the end of the table sharpening her knives, "How was your trip today?"

"Eh...we didn't have any luck and we kept getting interruptions, maybe next time..." Luthiene sighed and began to nibble on a piece of fruit, she was trying to hide her disappointment in not bringing back some fish or a boar like she and Alina wanted to. "I am getting better at tracking," she added cheerily. 

Sylvanas smirked and then looked up at her with her firey eyes, "good, I trust Dark Ranger Alina was good company? I am sorry I could not go myself." Personally the banshee wanted to be with the girl, she hated being caught up in meetings all day and stuck in Orgrimmar. She had just sent some more troops to fight off the legion and did not like sitting on the side lines, she also missed the girls witty remarks. 

Luthiene nodded but her mouth was full which made Sylvanas think of a chipmunk, _she really loves her fruit_ , the dark lady mused and felt an amused grin on her face. After a few minutes she finally answered, "she was wonderful company, though she hates the heat."

The Warchief nodded, she remembered even in life Alina disliked it when it got too hot and preferred the shade during patrols, "Oh yes, she has always been that way." 

"How was your day?" the girl asked curiously.

"Boring, meetings, meetings, deployments, emissaries, giving champions new assignments and....wait for it...meetings..." Sylvanas's eyes widened at the last part and chuckled when she heard Luthiene say, "Oh you poor banshee."

"Enjoy your childhood while it lasts girl, one day you will be doing these things....not as a warchief but still...being an adult means doing mundane things sometimes." Sylvanas explained, "I wish I could be as innocent as you again sometimes."

"No you dont, you would be told what to do and where you can and cannot go, and that you are too little to do anything, dont let a kids care free life style fool you, we do not have that much freedom." Luthiene said with a mischievous grin, though there was an underlying question in her mind, _why do adults want to be kids again? and why do some kids want to grow up so fast?_ She ate more of her dinner in thought.

"Oh no...you mean you actually have to listen to the adults?" Sylvanas asked in mock horror, "in all seriousness Little Ranger there are places even adults are not allowed, think of the faction you are now in; the Horde. There are plenty of Alliance outposts we cannot enter unless for good reason or it would be seen as trespassing or an act of aggression depending on who you ask, we also have bosses or leaders giving us laws...I guess adults have the similar problem of someone being in charge."

Luthiene gazed at her thoughtfully, she had not thought of that but then another thought occurred to her that she spoke out, "You are in charge, no one tells you what to do."

"No, but anything I want to do is now subject to questioning by the other racial leaders, while I am in charge I must consult them sometimes." Sylvanas hated that as much as she hated being warchief, though there was part of her that was proud as she was the first woman and forsaken to hold the mantle. She frowned as she thought of her people, they must miss her and their numbers were dwindling as they continuously fought the legion, she wondered just how many she would have left. She looked over at her little friend, _could I risk taking her there if she just sticks close to me?_ she wondered.

Both their thoughts were interrupted by Nathanos entering, he looked like he meant business which meant that her short time with the girl was ending, surely he could wait a few more minutes. Sylvanas looked up at him and saw that it could not wait, "yes?" 

"News from Suramar, and from other fronts...do you wish to speak of this in private?" He looked over at Luthiene who was busy eating her chocolate cake now that her fruit was all gone.

"I think she is old enough to hear it, tell me what is going on," The banshee's tone was now professional and commanding, so much so that luthiene's back straightened and was at attention.

"The rebellion was a success and the nightborne seem to be more open to joining the Horde, Lady Liadrin will be bringing First Arcanist Thalyssra to the embassy as soon as she can. High Chieftain Baine Bloodhoof reports that the help they received will give them thought of joining the horde as well...as for other developments...you may have noticed the large planet now in our skies?" Nathanos asked as he looked over his notes.

"No, Nathanos I did not see a very large sickly planet this morning that caused an uproar in the streets..." Sylvanas said with playful sarcasm towards her friend and champion.

Nathanos let out a snort and continued, "It is the planet Argus and there is word that there should be some teams of both horde and alliance going there to take the fight to the legion, will you be able so spare some?"

Sylvanas thought about that, more wounded were coming back more than ever but she knew even more wanted to join the fight, "I think more can be spared and with the order halls up and running and our soon to be allies we will have bolstered our forces, send word to each military leader and speak to them of this, while we still need the fight in the Broken Isles there should be a strike force sent to this world." 

Nathanos nodded, he would carry out her orders to the letter as always, he was her most trusted ally and fellow ranger. "You should expect Liadrin and the first arcanist in a day or so while they clear out the rest of Elisande's forces and put out the fires."

"Thank you, is there more?" she asked and then looked to Luthiene, the girl looked bored out of her mind now.

"No, that is it for now my Queen," he bowed then gave the girl a look on his way out, she stuck her tongue at him in response. 

"I saw that, little ranger, lets go to your room and read another book together, you seemed to like that," Sylvanas stood up and walked over to the smaller elf.

Luthiene nodded and remained silent, she wondered just how one runs a faction so effortlessly, was it because she was undead? or was it because she had been around for so long? Luthiene felt the familiar gauntleted hand in hers and then took her arm, she wanted the closeness now as she had missed Sylvanas's company.

Later that night Sylvanas had read to the girl once again, it had become routine for them to take turns reading or telling stories. The only thing that changed was that Sylvanas had decided to stay that night, she let the girl rest her head on her chest and sleep soundly. _Why am I doing this?_ Sylvanas wondered, she did not normally allow such closeness for she did not want to show weakness, even to Luthiene. She had to frequently remind herself that her little companion did not care about that, she wanted to be with the elf she looked up to and admired, that was all that mattered. Sylvanas felt a small pang in her chest as she stroked the fine red hair of the small elf in her arms, "I will protect you always little one." she said then blew the candle out and let the light of the moons fill the room and felt restful and content for once in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible time skip.
> 
> Sorry not much happens in this chapter but next one will have more.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, this is a little different from my other stories and is the first OC I have featured so far.


End file.
